Vengeance
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Crookshanks realizes that he knows Ron Weasley's pet rat from a long time ago. He knows the rat and he now wants vengeance on the rat for taking away his first family.


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Games Night, and Hangman on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Games Night - Truth (word) despicable **

**Hangman - C (creature) Crookshanks **

**Fall Bingo - 1B water, word count 777**

**Warning for mentions of canon murder and betrayal. I hope you all enjoy Vengeance.**

Crookshanks looked into the water of the Black Lake seeing only his reflection staring back at him forlornly. He didn't understand why the boy wouldn't believe that the pet rat he cleaved to wasn't a real rat. He was rather sure he'd seen the rat turn into a man one evening while his mistress and her friends were at dinner.

The rat had squeaked at him frantically as he ducked under the door of the third years boy's dormitory door. The rat must not have seen that the door wasn't totally closed or he'd have not gone in there. Crookshanks is sure of that.

But be that as it may Crookshanks had taken it upon himself to investigate what the "rat" was doing in his mistress's friend's dorm. So he went up to the door and butted his head against it. Not being human had it's disadvantages. That being that poor Crookshanks didn't have hands to open the door with. So he kept butting his head gently against the door and little by little it opened.

Once Crookshanks was inside he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not even in a million year would he believe what he was seeing. He'd seen this man once before. But then Crookshanks had been someone else's cat. He belonged to a family named Potter but this rat, or better yet man in rat's skin, had found a way to kill both Crookshanks, and young Harry's family.

Letting out a yowl of rage of Crookshanks stalked closer to the despicable man in front of him. When the man had been younger he'd been much better looking. The blond hair that had been full was now a sparse covering and shaggy at that. The squinty pale blue eyes were all but blood shot. If this man was responsible for so much pain and death Crookshanks would have felt sorry for him. But seeing as he was responsible Crookshanks didn't any pity for this man.

Another angry yowl of rage left the orange cat like creature as he glared at the man cowering at the foot of Harry Potter's bed. It was then that Crookshanks noticed the mess that was gathered around the room.

Books, and clothes, and shoes, and every other item a person could think of were littered around the room as though this man had ripped through every possible item in it. A few feathers rained down in the air as though they were a light covering of snow.

"Crookshanks," the rat man whimpered, "you can't be here. Everyone died that night." The man began to cower back towards the bed of Harry Potter's best male friend, Ron Weasley.

Another yowl of rage left Crookshanks mouth as he swatted at the man. He wishes he had words to tell the man how he felt. _Murder! _He thought as he bitterly scratched at the man who looked around like the cornered rat he was. _No, _Crookshanks thought seeing the way the man's mind worked. _You aren't getting away this time. I won't let you get away with this. I will get revenge for Lily and James Potter. I will._

But it was not to be. The man turned into a rat and scampered downstairs and into the common room Crookshanks hot on his tail. They raced out the door as the forgetful one opened it from the other side.

Crookshanks pays no mind to anyone else. He only has eyes for the rat man and nothing or no one else. That is until the rat runs up to Ron Weasley and the boy picks him protectively and glares at Crookshanks.

"That bloody cat is trying to kill Scabbers again, Hermione," the boy yells as he coddles the killer in his hands.

"It's just a misunderstanding," Hermione says trying to defend Crookshanks, for which he is eternally grateful for. She picks Crookshanks up and takes him down by the Black Lake. It's one of her favorite place to cool down when she's fighting with one of the boys. It's one of Crookshanks favorite places too.

Crookshanks stares at his reflection staring back at him in the water of the Black Lake. He stares and vows vengeance on anyone would hurt his family. He stares and vows vengeance on the rat man especially. Lowering his head he takes a tiny lap at the water and then goes back to thinking of plans to take out the rat for good.

**I hope you all enjoyed Vengeance as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
